A Misunderstood Comment
by TrickyTrixx
Summary: After missing classes once again, Tom and Sabine have had enough and decide to confront their daughter. In a fit of impatience, Marinette reveals something she never meant to.


**A/N: **What if a teenager's confession was taken out of context? When parents become confused and faced with an awkward reveal, things can either go really wrong, or really _more_ wrong.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, just the craziness in my head. And now in yours. Muwhahahaha...sorry.

Were were cats mummified and buried in Ancient Egypt? In purramids!

* * *

When Marinette entered the bakery that afternoon, she knew right away that she was going to be in for a rough afternoon. The sight of her parents standing there with disapproving frowns was never good sign. Taking in a large breath and trying to center herself, she faced her mother and father.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The young girl flinched slightly. _First AND last name. Not a good thing to hear._ "Yes mama?"

"What is this we hear about you, _once again_, skipping classes?" Marinette stifled a groan, knowing what was coming. "This is the third time this week that we have gotten a call from your principal. What is going on with you?"

Taking a chance, Marinette tried to glance over at her father who tended to be much more understanding, however he too was upset. It seemed that he was in full agreement with her mother.

"I'm not…_skipping_…per se?" This was technically untrue. She had indeed been missing classes that afternoon, an akuma having sprung up near the Arc de Triomphe which was not exactly close to her school. It had taken nearly two hours for the superhero duo to finally defeat it and it had been rather tiring. Heading back to class would have been possible, but the end of school would only have been half an hour from then. She had instead elected to walk and give Tikki a well-earned rest.

"Oh we beg to differ, little lady." The harsh tone from her father was surprising. Rarely did the large man raise his voice but it appeared that his patience had worn thin. "For months this has been an issue and we want an explanation."

Frustrated by her inability to ever talk about what she was doing during the day with anyone else, her own patience was vanishing quickly. "I can't really explai-"

"Grounded."

Marinette rocked back, er eyes wide. "W-what?"

"I said you are grounded!" Sabine had had enough of her daughter's inability to take her schooling seriously or be forthcoming about her reasons. "Until you can tell us what is going on and why you keep skipping school not to mention your slacking of chores around the house, you are grounded!"

Her emotions boiling over, Marinette forgot the one rule she always followed. "Because I'm fucking Ladybug!"

Feeling the sharp movement from inside her purse, her kwami flying into a panic, jolted her out of her bad mood and, refusing to look at her stunned parents, pushed past them and up the stairs to reach her room.

The moment she burst into her familiar surroundings, Tikki flew out from her purse, her eyes narrowed and a feeling of anger roiling off of her. "Marinette! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry, Tikki! I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to say anything!" Burying her face into her hands, Marinette tried to stem the flow of tears that came from the disappointment she caused in her kwami.

Tikki, wile still very upset, could not stand to see her chosen so broken up. Coming down to nuzzle the young girl's cheek, she made calming shushing noises.

_I suppose it was going to happen sometime, _Tikki thought to herself. _Fourteen is a very young age to be entrusted with such a secret and expect them to be able to keep it forever._

Petting her chosen's hair, Tikki allowed herself to calm. "What's done is done, Marinette. But your parents are very good people! Very trusting and trustworthy. I'm sure they will be okay and help keep your secret."

Sniffing slightly, Marinette raised her head and gave her kwami a strained smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Tikki."

"Marinette!" A call from downstairs had the young girl turning towards her trapdoor. "Can you come down please?"

Brushing away her tears, Marinette straightened her shoulders, channeling her inner ladybug's confidence. "Okay Tikki. Let's do this." Wishing her charge good luck, the pair exited the loft and headed down to the living room.

Seeing her parents sitting on the couch, both of them sporting slightly uncomfortable looks but still giving her supportive smiles, allowed the young girl to approach them on her own terms. Taking a seat across from them, she squared herself and prepared for the worst while hoping for the best.

"Mama. Papa."

Her father seemed to find the whole situation very awkward and he kept glancing towards his wife waiting for her to speak first. Marinette turned to face her mother.

"Honey…we did't realize exactly what was going on. But you need to know, it's not really an excuse."

With a raised brow, the young girl scrutinized her mother. _Not an excuse? I'm sorry but do they think that saving Paris several times a week does not warrant a bit of an attendance issue? _Deciding to let her mother have her say, she kept mum.

"I understand it's a very confusing time. A lot of trouble in the world right now, all of these attacks." _That's an understatement_, Marinette thought to herself. "There's just so much danger out there and I really don't like the idea of you being out there. We want you to understand the situation you are putting yourself in and how critical it is to stay protected and safe."

"Mama, I know it's important to be safe. I have to do this th-"

"We looked up some things online and there's this product called 'Dental Dams.'"

Marinette cut off, her head cocking to the side in confusion.

"You need to stay protected and unless you know her identity, we think that using these will be a good idea the next time you and ladybug have sex. They are supposed to help prevent STDs. I'm sure it's okay!" Sabine made sure to say, misinterpreting the look on her daughter's face. "There's most likely no issue and nothing to be worried about, but it's better to be safe than sorry. "Although now," she continued, "that we know what has been happening, we do want to stress that trying to rush out doing akuma attacks just to see your…_lover_, I suppose…is quite dangerous."

Marinette couldn't decide wether to be relieved or mortified. Tikki however was having to clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.


End file.
